Image capture devices (e.g., digital cameras) are commonly incorporated into a wide variety of devices. In this disclosure, an image capture device refers to any device that can capture one or more digital images, including devices that can capture still images and devices that can capture sequences of images to record video. By way of example, image capture devices may comprise stand-alone digital cameras or digital video camcorders, camera-equipped wireless communication device handsets such as mobile telephones, cellular or satellite radio telephones, camera-equipped personal digital assistants (PDAs), computer devices that include cameras such as so-called “web-cams,” or any devices with digital imaging or video capabilities.
Certain camera devices include a camera sensor configured to perform one or more aspects of a phase detection auto focus (PDAF) process. In some examples, a camera sensor configured for PDAF may include dual photodiode pixels. Such camera sensors may be referred to as dual PDAF sensors or dual photodiode (2PD) sensors. In some example dual PDAF sensors, two streams of data may be sent to a camera processor. One stream includes the pixel data to be processed when capturing a still image or video. The other stream includes phase difference pixel data used in a phase detection auto focus process.